


Addicted

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Alec and Magnus make tender love in the shower.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this short one shot back in March, then I decided to revise it a bit. So here is the edited version.
> 
> This one shot is not beate'd. All writing errors are my own. Please respect my work with kindness. kudos appreciated.

The soft sound of water running awoke Alec. His hair stood up due to last night's  _ activities _ , dark purple bite marks made by his husband Magnus covered his entire body.

Gold silken satin sheets hung low, revealing Alec’s nude form. Not that he didn’t mind sleeping naked, he only slept when his dear warlock was in his arms.

He lifted himself from the bed sheets, tip toeing barely making a sound. Alec quietly entered the bathroom, seeing the silhouette of his enduring love.

Alec carefully opened the glass door and without Magnus knowing, the shadowhunter lovingly embraced the man he loved so dearly.

The warlock felt the warmth radiating from his husband, his fingers caressed the soft golden skin. 

Alec’s lips were leaving imprints on Magnus’ body barely touching him. It made Magnus aching for more.

Magnus’ hands intertwined with Alec’s. The mixture of soft pale ivory and golden skin was endearing. The warlock guided his shadowhunter where he wanted to be touched.

The temperature spiked. Steam fogged up the glass. Skin met skin, sensations became electrified. Lips met in a soft greeting soon turned into breathless gasps. 

The warlock was pressed against the wall. The cold feeling pierced Magnus’ flushed skin, all he wanted is for Alec to be  _ inside _ him. His plea was soon granted.

Hands grasped with each thrust, Magnus’ nails gently clawed skin leaving faint lines on Alec’s runed back. The sounds emanating from the warlock aroused his shadowhunter who gave in and pleased his husband to the point where he no longer remembers his name.

When it was over, they bathed each other. The aura of lust faded into tenderness. 

They retreated to the bedroom and collapsed onto the gold satin bed sheets. Their bodies ached with pleasure, muscles sore from intense desire.

Alec embraced Magnus into his arms. Their wedding rings clinked in unison. 

Magnus Bane had sealed his heart for nearly a century until Alec came along and swept into his life.

_ True love cannot die _

**Author's Note:**

> How is it summer already?!


End file.
